Kyouya and Kakeru's Christmas
by Yudesei
Summary: Kakeru has decided to celebrate christmas this year and has forced Kyouya to celebrate it with him. How will it go? Read and find out / Rated T just in case / Has KyouKaru in it.


Kyouya slowly opened his eyes. The sunshine came softly through his window. He growled.

'_It's morning already?_' he thought.

He looked at the watch.

'_And it's only 8am? …Why is there sunlight in here? The sun shouldn't be up right now_' he thought.

"BIG BROOO!" he heard.

'_Oh no…Don't tell me it's… o_o'_ he thought.

Kyouya glanced at the calendar. The door flies open.

'_Christmas…_'

Kakeru ran over to Kyouya, jumped on him and sat down on Kyouya's stomach.

"Hiiii! :D" Kakeru cheered.

Kyouya sighed.

"How many times have I told you to stop bursting into my room? -_-" he asked.

"Over 100 ^-^" Kakeru answered.

"And when will you stop? -_-"

"Never! It's fun to burst into your room ^w^"

Kyouya sighed heavily.

"What do you want, Kakeru?" he asked.

"I'm here to help you come up! We've got much work to do before 6pm! :D" Kakeru answered.

"_We_…? x-x"

Kakeru grabbed Kyouya's shirt (Me: Kyouya is wearing a shirt and shorts).

"Let me help you changing, big bro! :D" he said as he tried to pull Kyouya's shirt off.

"N-no way! Get out! I'll change clothes by myself! ò_ó"

"But it goes much faster if we're two ^-^"

"No, it doesn't! Isn't there anything else you can do?! Ò_ó"

"Hm… o-o …Right! The Christmas ham! I almost forgot :D"

Kakeru let go of Kyouya's shirt before he ran out from the room. Kyouya sighed in relief. When he had changed to normal ones, he went to the kitchen where Kakeru was finished with the preparations of the dinner.

"Look, big bro! Everything is ready ^_^" Kakeru said happily.

"I can see that, but why so much food?" Kyouya asked.

"'Cause it's Christmas. Duh ;P"

Kyouya rolled his eyes.

"Now when you're up, let's get started with wrapping the Christmas gifts for our friends! ^-^" Kakeru said.

"Wrapping the what?"

"Christmas gifts! :D"

Kakeru grabbed Kyouya's arm.

"Let's hurry, big bro! We don't have all day, you know ;)" he said as he dragged Kyouya out to the living room.

Kakeru was really quick with wrapping the Christmas gifts. So fast that he had to help Kyouya with the gifts he was wrapping. They were finished with all of the gifts in less than 30 minutes.

"Wow! We were finished so quickly!" Kakeru said.

"Great. Then I can watch tv…" Kyouya said as he picked the tv remote up.

"No!"

Kakeru took the tv remote from him.

"We don't have time to watch tv now! There are still some stuff to do first!" he said.

"Like what? -_-" Kyouya asked.

"We must hand out all the gifts! :D"

"That's gonna take hours!"

"And that's why we have to hurry! ^_^"

"Why do we have to hand out gifts anyway? It's not like they've given us Christmas gifts -_-"

"But they have!"

"Oh really? So where are the gifts? -_-"

"Under the Christmas tree!"

Kakeru pointed at the Christmas tree.

"…That's a lot of gifts…" Kyouya said.

"Yep! Over 30! :D We've got many friends 'cause of me ^-^"

"…You've sent Christmas cards from me, haven't you? -_-"

"Yep ;D But we can talk about that later! Now we have to hand out the gifts! Let's go! ^_ ^"

* * *

-First stop: Gingka-

* * *

Kakeru knocked on the door and didn't stop knocking until the door was opened. It was opened by Ryuusei, Gingka's dad.

"Hi, Ryu! :D Is Gingka here? ^_^" Kakeru asked.

"Of course" Ryuusei answered.

He looked back.

"Gingka! Some of your friends are here to see you!" he yelled.

"I'm _**not**_ Gingka's friend! Ò_ó" Kyouya said.

Gingka rushed to the door.

"Kakeru! And- :D …Kyouya? o.o KYOUYA! ^w^" he said and hugged Kyouya. "I knew you'd find the Christmas spirit!"

"Let me go, idiot! Ò_Ó" Kyouya said, trying to get away from the hug.

Kakeru just chuckled.

"We came to give you a Christmas gift! ^_^" he said and held up a Christmas gift in front of Gingka.

Gingka let go of Kyouya and took the gift from Kakeru.

"Thanks! ^_^ I wonder what's inside… owo" he said.

"You have to wait. It's not time to open the Christmas gifts yet ;D" Kakeru said.

"Awww ._." Gingka whined.

"Sorry, Gingka, but big bro and I are in a hurry. See ya! ;D" Kakeru said before he continued to the next stop.

Kyouya was walking right behind him.

* * *

-Second stop: Tsubasa-

* * *

"Do we have to give _him_ a gift too? -_-" Kyouya asked, annoyed.

"Aw, don't be like that, big bro :D It may be the guy who tries to steal Hikaru-chan from you, but it's still Christmas and on Christmas, you have to be nice ^-^" Kakeru answered, walking up to the front door.

"What's that supposed to mean?! ò_Ó" Kyouya asked.

"Think ;P" Kakeru said before he knocked on Tsubasa's door.

Tsubasa opened the door.

"Hello, Kakeru" he said.

Tsubasa noticed Kyouya was there too. Kyouya and Tsubasa glared at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Tsubasa! :D" Kakeru said and held up a gift in front of him.

Tsubasa looked at Kakeru and accepted the gift.

"Thank you. And merry Christmas to you too" he said.

* * *

-Third stop: Ryuuga and Ryuuto-

* * *

Kakeru knocked on the door eagerly.

"Come on, Ryuuto. Open. Open. Open. Open. Open" Kakeru mumbled.

He refused to stop knocking until Ryuuto would open the door. A few seconds later, the door was opened, but not by Ryuuto.

"Hi Ryuuga! :D" Kakeru said.

Ryuuga sighed.

"Hey…" he said. "Ryuuto will be here in a second. He has just come out from the shower".

"It's fine! :D Here!" he said and gave Ryuuga a Christmas gift.

"….A…Christmas gift…?" he asked.

Ryuuto ran down the stairs, but slipped on the last step and almost fell, but Ryuuga caught him before he could fall.

"I told you not to run down the stairs…" Ryuuga said.

"Sorry…" Ryuuto said before he walked over to Kakeru. "Hey, Kakeru"

"Hiiii! :D Here!" Kakeru said and gave Ryuuto a Christmas gift.

"Thanks, Kakeru" Ryuuto said.

"You're welcome! :D"

Kyouya looked at his watch.

'_I wonder how long time this will take_' he thought.

Kakeru and Kyouya (mostly Kakeru) continued to hand out the Christmas gift. It took 'them' very long time since there were so many people, but Kyouya was relieved when Kakeru said that they only had one person left….Until he heard _who_ was last.

"I-I can't go in there!" Kyouya said.

"Why not? o_O" Kakeru asked.

"I…I just don't want to!"

"You're not afraid are you, big bro?"

"Of course not!"

"Then take this Christmas gift, walk to the door and give Hikaru-chan her Christmas gift! ;D"

"N-no!"

"You don't want Hikaru-chan to get a Christmas gift? O^O"

Kyouya looked at the ground and didn't answer.

"Come on, big bro! Don't be such a coward! I know you want Hikaru-chan to have a good Christmas ^-^"

"What if she doesn't even celebrate Christmas? We're in Japan. Christianity isn't the most famous religion here -_-"

"So? We're anime characters. We can do whatever we want ;P"

Kyouya crossed his arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"…What? It's not my fault we don't exist for real x-x But enough talk! Go and give Hikaru-chan her Christmas gift :D" Kakeru said.

"Why don't _you_ give it to her? It was you who bought it anyway -_-"

"But then Hikaru-chan would think that you're either a jerk or a coward D:"

"I'm neither a jerk or a coward -_-"

"Show her"

Kakeru held up Hikaru's Christmas gift in front of Kyouya. Kyouya stared at the Christmas gift for a while before he decided to take it. It said "Merry Christmas Hikaru from Kyouya".

"…Fine…But it better be a good Christmas gift since you've written _my_ name on it -_-" he said.

"It _is_ a good gift, big bro! She's gonna be so happy! :D"

"If you say so" Kyouya muttered before he walked to Hikaru's front door.

Kakeru quickly hid behind some trees. Kyouya took a deep breath before he knocked on the door. Hikaru opened the door.

"Kyouya?" she said.

Hikaru knew that something must've happened if Kyouya shows up.

"…I swear. Kakeru isn't here and he hasn't done anything wrong" she said.

'_Not yet_' Kyouya thought.

"I'm not here because of Kakeru. I'm here to…give you this" he said and held up the Christmas gift.

Hikaru blinked a few times.

"For…me?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

Hikaru took the Christmas gift. She smiled at Kyouya.

"Thanks" she said.

Kyouya looked away of embarrassment and scratched himself behind his head.

"Uhm…Kyouya" Hikaru said.

"Yeah?" Kyouya asked and looked at Hikaru.

"What's that thing in your hair?"

'_I've got something in my hair?_' he thought.

He put his hand on his forehead. He felt something in his hair. It was kinda stuck there. He pulled it out of his hair. Both Kyouya and Hikaru blushed madly as they saw what it was.

"A mistletoe?!" they said.

Kyouya could hear Kakeru chuckle from the hiding place.

'_I'll crush him…! How dare he put a mistletoe in my hair?! When did he put it there anyway? Is he a ninja or something?_' he thought.

Kyouya and Hikaru stared at each other.

"Eh…I…guess I should be going then" Kyouya said and turned to leave.

"Nuh uh! Don't even dare to ruin the tradition!" Kakeru yelled from his hiding place.

Hikaru giggled at Kakeru's outburst.

"Big bro is a chicken! Big bro is a CHICKEN!" Kakeru teased.

"I am **NOT** a chicken! Watch this!" Kyouya said.

He turned to Hikaru, wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips on hers. After a few seconds, he let go.

"Good job, big bro! :D" Kakeru said.

Both Kyouya and Hikaru jumped when they saw Kakeru was standing right next to them.

"Oh hi, Kakeru" Hikaru said.

Kakeru smiled brightly.

"Hi, Hikaru-chan! ^-^ Would you like to celebrate Christmas with us? ^_^" Kakeru asked.

"Dinner…? Really?" Hikaru asked, surprised.

"Yeah! We feel really bad for you 'cause you're celebrating Christmas alone this year since your parents are stuck in USA 'cause of a stupid snowstorm. Especially big bro! It was his idea to invite you! :D" Kakeru answered.

Kakeru looked at Kyouya.

"Right, big bro?" he asked.

Kyouya glanced at Kakeru.

"Y-yeah…" he answered.

Hikaru smiled at Kyouya.

"Thanks for thinking about me…" she said.

"…You're welcome…" he said.

"I just have to get some things" Hikaru said and walked inside.

Kyouya turned to Kakeru. He didn't say anything, which made Kakeru feel uncomfortable. Kakeru didn't like when people stare at him.

"What's the matter, big bro?" Kakeru asked.

"…You make me look like I'm the nicest person around even though I'm not treating you so well. Why?"

Kakeru chuckled.

"'Cause you deserve it! After everything you've been through in your life, you still are strong enough to take care of yourself _and_ me. I don't think I'd be able to take care of someone all by myself ^_^ And 'cause I love you, big bro ;D I want you to be happy on Christmas. My job is to embarrass you, but also to make you happy and have a good health. If you're happy, I'm happy too ^^, And I-"

Kakeru stopped talking as soon as he felt arms around him.

"Big bro? o_O" Kakeru said.

"Shut up…Just shut up…" Kyouya sniffled.

Kakeru blinked a few times, but grinned when he understood what was going on. Kakeru hugged him back.

"I knew you loved me :D" he said.

Kyouya snorted, but didn't say anything.

"Aaaw. Brothers hugging each other is just too cute" Hikaru said.

Kyouya jumped and quickly let go of Kakeru and moved away from him.

"I wasn't hugging him! I was just feeling dizzy" he said.

Hikaru smiled for herself.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Haaaai! :D" Kakeru answered.

"You're taking the Christmas gift with you?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes. I'd like to open it later. Is that okay?" Hikaru asked.

"…Do that if you want" Kyouya answered.

Then they started to walk to Kyouya and Kakeru's house.

* * *

-At Kyouya and Kakeru's house-

* * *

"Kakeru, can you give me more flour?" Hikaru asked.

"Coming! ^_^" Kakeru said.

Kakeru quickly got the flour for Hikaru. Kyouya walked into the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" he asked.

"Big bro! :D We're baking gingerbread ^w^ Wanna help? ;D" Kakeru answered.

"Eh…No thanks. I'm terrible at baking" Kyouya answered.

"Are you sure? D:"

"Yeah. I'm gonna watch some tv"

Then Kyouya left the kitchen.

"Ne, Hikaru-chan, have you given big bro his Christmas gift yet?" Kakeru asked.

"No, not yet. I'll give it to him right after the dinner" Hikaru answered.

"Great! Then we can open our Christmas gifts too :D By the way, what's big bro's Christmas gift? OwO" Kakeru asked.

"That's a secret"

"Aaaaw D:"

"Sorry, but you have to wait"

-After the dinner-

"That was yummy! :D" Kakeru said.

"It was very good. When did you learn how to cook so good food?" Hikaru asked.

"Tv :3" Kakeru answered.

Kakeru looked at Kyouya.

"What do you think, big bro? Was it good? :D" he asked.

Kyouya was quiet for a while.

"…Yeah…" he answered.

"Yaaay! Big bro thinks I can cook food! ^_^" Kakeru cheered.

Hikaru smiled at Kakeru.

"Now let's hurry and put everything in the washing machine! It's time to open the Christmas gifts soon!" Kakeru said before he ran out with his plate, glass and cutlery to the kitchen.

"…He has a lot of energy… ^_^" Hikaru said.

"Yeah…If he only had that attitude when it comes to school and homework then he would be a straight A student" Kyouya said.

"He's not good in school?"

"He's…both good and bad. It's a real pain to drag him to school every morning. He usually sleeps on all lessons, except when he has a test. On the tests, he gets at least a C in everything but math. He sucks in math…and sometimes in history too"

They heard a crash from the kitchen.

"I didn't do it! O_O" Kakeru shouted from the kitchen.

Kyouya smiled slightly and sighed while Hikaru was giggling.

-20 minutes later-

"Now it's time to open some gifts! :D Who wants to go first? ^w^" Kakeru asked.

Neither Kyouya nor Hikaru was able to answer before Kakeru said: "I can!". It didn't take him much time at all to open his gifts.

"Cool! I got headphones from Masamune! OwO" he said.

He opened the next one.

"Awesome! A cap from Gingka! ;D" he said.

He opened the third gift.

"Sunglasses from Chris!" he said.

He put them on.

"How do I look? ;)" he asked.

"Good. Those sunglasses fit you" Hikaru answered.

"They're not bad, but you can't use them until summer" Kyouya said.

"True, but now I'm well prepared for summer! ;P" Kakeru said. "You can start opening your Christmas gifts too, big bro! :D"

-Some minutes later-

"I can't believe I got a MP3 from Gingka… o_O" Kyouya said.

"It looks expensive o.o" Kakeru said.

"Maybe he stole it…" Kyouya said.

Hikaru bit her lip before she held up a Christmas gift in front of Kyouya.

"….It's for you…I hope you like it" she said.

Kyouya put the MP3 on the floor before taking the gift from Hikaru's hands. He slowly opened it.

"A…box with all the 'Die Hard' movies…" he said.

"You said you wanted that so…I decided to give them to you for Christmas" Hikaru said.

Kyouya smiled slightly at her.

"Thanks. This is exactly what I wanted" he said.

"Now it's only your Christmas gift from big bro left, Hikaru-chan! :D Can you open it, pleeease? ^w^" Kakeru asked.

Hikaru picked up the gift.

"S-sure…" she said before she started to open it.

'_I wonder what's inside…I hope for Kakeru's sake that it's not a snake or somethin' like that ò_ó_' Kyouya thought.

"A glass statue former as a dolphin…! It's so beautiful" Hikaru said.

She gave Kyouya a hug.

"Thank you" she said.

"...No problem…" Kyouya said.

Then Hikaru let go of him.

'_A glass statue wasn't so bad. I can't believe that Kakeru did somethin' that's not embarrassing me. Maybe he __**has**__ matured after all_' Kyouya thought.

Hikaru noticed something more.

'_A card…?_' she thought as she picked it up.

"What's that, Hikaru-chan? :D" Kakeru asked.

"…It's a card. It followed this gift" Hikaru said.

'_A card?_' Kyouya thought.

"What does it say? O.o" Kakeru asked.

Hikaru started to read the card.

"_Hikaru, from the first time I saw you, I knew you were somethin' special. You're more beautiful than a rose, more elegant than a swan, but also as soft as a kitten. I love you._

_And for Christmas, I wanna ask you somethin'._

_Look under the dolphin"_ Hikaru said.

Kakeru smiled brightly while Kyouya was busy with planning a revenge on Kakeru for writing such a letter to Hikaru since Hikaru really believed it was from Kyouya. Hikaru looked under the dolphin. There was a piece of paper taped there. She took it off and something dropped down. She looked at the piece of paper.

"_Will ya marry me?_" she said.

She looked at the thing that had fallen to the floor. It sure was a ring. Kyouya was frozen and his face was completely red.

"Whoa, big bro! I can't believe you dared to propose! :D I mean, you jumped over the dating-step and the girlfriend-boyfriend-step! ;D You're so awesome, big bro ^-^" Kakeru said.

Kyouya slowly turned his gaze to Kakeru.

"_**I…will...kill…you!**_" he growled.

Kakeru smiled innocently at him.

"Isn't it better to listen to Hikaru-chan's answer before you try to kill me? ^^," he asked.

'_Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes, Hikaru-chan! TT^TT_' Kakeru thought.

He had planned everything about Kyouya's "proposal". However, he had no idea of what Hikaru's answer would be. He felt really nervous. He knew Kyouya would try to kill him if Hikaru would say no. Kakeru and Kyouya could hear Hikaru start sobbing. Kyouya gave Kakeru a "I'll kill you later"- look before he turned to Hikaru. He moved closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I…didn't mean to make you sad" he said.

Hikaru shook her head.

"I-I'm just happy…I n-never thought you'd like someone like m-me…" she said.

"Does that mean 'yes'…? :3" Kakeru asked nervously.

"Kyouya, I…I-I love you too…" she said.

"Is _**that **_a yes? owO" Kakeru asked.

His nervousness started to change into eager.

"You do? o_O" Kyouya, who was shocked that Hikaru actually had feelings for him.

'_I can't believe Kakeru was right. He must've known this from the beginning. Why didn't he just tell me about Hikaru's feelings for me? Then I would've asked her out years ago!_' he thought.

Hikaru nodded slightly before she leaned in and kissed Kyouya.

"That _**is**_ a yes! OwO I can't believe that my big bro is getting married! :D" Kakeru said.

Kyouya slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"We can't get married until we're older than 18. That's in 1 and a half year" he said.

"That means there's plenty of time to prepare for the big day! ^w^ Don't even dare to ruin this, big bro _**or else**_…!" Kakeru said and showed his fist.

Kyouya smiled for himself.

"I promise. Under one condition" he said.

"What condition? O_o" Kakeru asked.

"You have to tell Tsubasa and Hyoma" Kyouya answered.

"Only that?! :D No problem! Leave it to me! ^_^ I have to call Ryuuto! OwO" Kakeru said before he ran out from the room and threw himself into the phone.

"…You turn 18 in less than two month, so you're ready to get married then…I'm one year younger than you are…Think you can wait for me?" he asked.

Hikaru looked at Kyouya.

"…If our parents agree to a marriage, we can get married today if we want to" she said.

Kyouya chuckled.

"Maybe not _that_ soon. Kakeru would freak out if we don't have a big and well planned wedding" he said.

Hikaru smiled.

"True" she said.

"RYUUTO! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BELIEVE THIS! MY BIG BRO IS GETTING MARRIED! …NO! I'M NOT JOKING! OwO" they heard Kakeru yell.

"…Maybe we shouldn't let _him_ plan it" Hikaru said.

"Heh. Couldn't have said it better myself" Kyouya said.

* * *

**Me: The end! :D So what do you guys think? ^_^**

**Kyouya: …**

**Hikaru: …**

**Kakeru: Big bro and Hikaru-chan are happy, but also very embarrassed :3**

**Me: Great! That means I've done my job xP**

**Thanks to everyone for have read this story! Bye! ^^,**


End file.
